The Repeating Past
by Asilin Kheldarson
Summary: There are a lot of stories about what happened in Rick's and Evy's past lives. What happens if their past starts to repeat in the future? Here's a hint: take one cowboy, make him really wild and show him evy. Any ideas now? remember to R&R. and be ni
1. Premonitions of Something Bad

All right minna, I just watched TM and TMR recently and decided to try my hand at a fic. So read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nefertiri, Evy, Rick, Alex, Jonathan, or Ardeth. I do however own the extra Med-jai I throw in, Amenhotep/Simon Buck, and Rick's alternate life Ashid-ra. So don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 The Repeating Past  
  
By me, Asilin!  
  
1.1 Chapter One-Premonitions of Something Bad  
  
Ardeth Bay watched as Rick and his family disappeared over the horizon. Now everything could go back to normal, as normal as it ever could be. Yet, something nagged the back of his mind. Something important. Something about Rick's and Evy's past lives. But it would have to wait until after he had gotten all of their dead properly buried.  
  
It took the Med-jai four days to properly bury their fallen men. Ardeth had nearly forgotten his puzzle in that time, but as soon as the tasks were done, the puzzle resurfaced, bringing great curiosity with it. He tried to remember the tale of Nefertiri from his history lessons, but it eluded him like a fish in murky water. Given no other choice, Ardeth called the chroniclers to him and told them to find out the story of Nefertiri. As soon as they did, they were to find him immediately. They saluted him and headed off to complete their task.  
  
It took the chroniclers a week to find the information. It didn't help that they could only look for it when the camp stopped moving. Everyone wanted to get back to the main camp (AN: Yes, there will be a main camp. I know the Med-jai seem like nomads, but they have to have some place where they know their wives and families will be safe when they go to war, right?) so that they could be with their families. So they moved quickly, but the chroniclers still made time to complete their duty. As soon as they found the info, they rode quickly to Ardeth to report.  
  
"Chief," said one of them.  
  
"Yes, Sita?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"We found the information you desired."  
  
"Well, don't just sit there! Tell me the story!"  
  
Sita cleared his throat nervously and started the story. "Back in the days of the pharaohs, Seti I had a daughter, Nefertiri. She was his most prized possession. So he had one of the best Med-jai of the time guard her. This Med-jai's name was Ashid-ra.  
  
"Despite the law, these two fell in love. However, since she was to be the next ruler of Egypt, the lovers felt that it shouldn't be a problem. So they continued in their love, and we, the Med-jai, watched, but did nothing to stop the budding love.  
  
"However, Seti had other plans for Nefertiri. He decided that she was to marry her second cousin, Amenhotep. Like the dutiful daughter she was, Nefertiri smiled and seemed to be pleased with the announcement. That night, on the other hand, she sobbed her outrage into Ashid-ra's shoulder. All he could do was comfort her and tell her everything would be all right. But in the silence of his heart he knew that it wouldn't be all right. And still we watched and did nothing.  
  
"The day of the wedding started out joyously-depending on who you spoke with- but ended with tragedy. Seti was murdered that night, as we all well know. Nefertiri locked herself in her room in her grief. Ashid- ra stood guard at her door, but his eyes betrayed his concern.  
  
"When she came out, she was crowned Queen of Egypt. It was automatically assumed that Amenhotep was Pharaoh. However, the Med-jai swore allegiance to Nefertiri, but Amenhotep never sought their oaths. He probably assumed that since he was supposedly Pharaoh, he didn't have to ask for the oath. But whatever the case, the Med-jai never recognized him as the ruler of Egypt and their loyalty.  
  
"The married couple never consummated their coupling, but the lovers did, and it resulted in a son. Amenhotep couldn't figure out how Nefertiri had given birth, but he was busy changing Egyptian religion. So her secret was safe.  
  
"However, all good things cannot last. Nefertiri was found by Amenhotep -now Akhenaton- in the gardens one day. She was not alone, unfortunately. He found her in the arms of Ashid-ra locked in a passionate kiss. Amenhotep called for the Med-jai to kill the two, but without their pledge to him, his calls were useless. So he plotted revenge.  
  
"The rest of the story is fairly obvious. Akhenaton killed Nefertiri's son and ordered the palace guards to kill Nefertiri, but the Med-jai fought to protect her. Nefertiri, having lost her son and seeing how all of this had caused a pitched battle in the palace, suicided. Ashid- ra tried to follow her, but his honor, and the strong arms of his brother Med-jai, prevented him. But he swore to find her in another life."  
  
Sati ended the story and looked around at all the warriors who had gathered. They all smiled sheepishly at being caught enjoying a good tale and wandered off. Ardeth smiled slightly and thanked the chroniclers for completing their task. He then called over Tennal, the astrologer.  
  
"Tennal, do you think Amenhotep was reincarnated with the rest of them?"  
  
"More than likely. As you know, we did find Seti, but he was ignoring everything that dealt with Egypt because of what happened to him as pharaoh. I would assume that Amenhotep returned, but I shall have to consult the stars."  
  
That night, Tennal entered Ardeth's tent with his news. "I found Amenhotep. He's an American cowboy who lives in Midwest America."  
  
Ardeth groaned. "This can't get any worse!"  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"Never mind. What's this guy's name? His new name, I mean."  
  
"We can't discern names through the stars. However, he will be recognizable by the hammer on his left shoulder."  
  
"All right. You may go now." As soon as Tennal left, Ardeth left and headed to Cairo. He had to catch a boat to England and quickly.  
  
  
  
Okay, minna. That's the first chap. Please review and be nice. I don't want cussing or flames. If you have a comment about something I did wrong, please do it intelligently please! I hate reading cuss words and feeling bad about myself. Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. We'll get to see what Rick and Evy are up to in England. 


	2. A Chance to Breathe

Okay, chapter 2 is here, minna! I cannot believe I got it done so quickly. Don't expect a new chap everyday, but I'm hoping to do better on updating this one unlike my other ones, which I still need to find and finish. *digs around in her drawers and desk to try to find her other story chapters* Oh well, I'll get to them later. Enjoy the story. And I'd liked to thank Sheri for the info on Seti and idea for Jonathan. I went back and fixed Seti and I'll see if I can add in Jonathan with a past life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Alex, or Ardeth. History owns Nefertiri and Amenhotep. I do own Ashid-ra and all the little inconsequential people I decide to throw in. Oh yeah, and I own Simon Buck, but you haven't met him yet, so don't worry about it.  
  
1 The Repeating Past  
  
By me of course :)  
  
1.1 Ch. 2- A Chance to Breathe  
  
Meanwhile, Rick, Evy, Jonathan, and Alex had arrived back in England and had gotten back home safe and sound, albeit very tired. When they got back at their home, Jonathan took his car to go into town, and Rick carried Alex to bed. Evy stirred up a fire in the living room and sank into a chair near the fireplace. It was so nice to be home. Evy sighed in pleasure and curled deeper into the chair.  
  
Rick came downstairs and smiled as he watched Evy curl up in the chair like a contented cat. However, it wasn't fair that a chair get the pleasure of holding her, so Rick strode over to the chair and ran a caressing hand down her arm. Evy sighed in pleasure once more and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Rick," she said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Come here," he said, his voice low and husky.  
  
"I'm comfortable," was her reply, her eyes dancing mischievously.  
  
All of a sudden, she found herself being lifted out of the chair and into his arms. Next thing she knew, he was sitting in the chair with her on his lap.  
  
"Why, you!" Evy hissed under her breath.  
  
"You asked for it," Rick replied, his eyes twinkling. He loved seeing her mad. She was so beautiful then.  
  
"I know, but you should've given me some sort of warning!" Evy exclaimed lightly punching his chest. Rick caught her hand, laughing, and kissed it.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Now you're teasing me!"  
  
"Would I do that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well then, I'm sorry." And to seal his words, he kissed her slowly at first but then with more passion as the seconds passed.  
  
"You're forgiven" was all Evy could get out once they broke their kiss. With that, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, and they sat in blissful silence staring into the flames. It was all Rick could do from taking her right then and there, but he realized that all Evy wanted was a chance to relax and just sit. So he would give her what she desired for now, but later, he would get what he wanted…  
  
Just then, the front door slammed open. Evy and Rick jumped up in surprise. Rick grabbed for his shotgun and yelled, "Who's there?"  
  
Ardeth's face appeared in the doorway. "Put the gun down, Rick. I've got something I need to tell you."  
  
  
  
All right, short chapter, I know. But it's titled "A chance to breathe" for a reason. Hee-hee. Don't flame me please! There'll be more soon once I figure out where I'm going with this. Ja ne for now minna! 


	3. Destiny's Pawns

YAY!!!! I'm finally getting around to updating this. Gomen nasai minna for making you wait so long, but I had a massive case of writer's block on this story and then my notebook got lost!!!! *Flashback: Asilin searching piles of junk in her room trying desperately to find the right notebook* Well, anyway, I promise to update better on this fic, but I have two others that I need to update as well, so.I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to do it all, plus the school year really sucks right now.yeah, so.bear with me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter if you want one. :P *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Repeating Past  
  
Chapter 3: Destiny's Pawns  
  
Ardeth quickly explained the history of the situation to the pair. Rick and Evy sat still listening to his tale. The only sign that it was affecting them was how close Rick was holding his wife to him. When Ardeth was finished, Evy asked, "So what does this have to do with us?" "You two are the reincarnations of Nefertiri and Ashid-ra, as you well know Evy. We had located Seti's reincarnation a while back, so we thought that it was possible that Amenhotep was also reincarnated. We checked the stars, and sure enough, the signs were there to prove that he was." Rick interrupted at this point. "Well, even if this Amenhotep guy was reincarnated, why would that concern us?" Ardeth grimaced. "If he were to meet Evy again, then he would more than likely try to take her for himself." Rick and Evy started. Were past lives so strong that they could affect future lives this greatly? Rick came out of his shock first. "What's this guy's reincarnation like?" "Well, all the stars would reveal was that he's an American cowboy, and he lives in the Midwest of America." "Any outstanding features?" "Just one. He'll have a hammer on his left shoulder. Beyond that nothing." "No name or anything?" "Nothing." Just then Evy spoke. "Why does he have a hammer on his left shoulder?" "All of you have a mark on you somewhere for you are pawns of destiny. Rick has a mark on his hand, Amenhotep has one on his shoulder, and you have one on your back. The symbols change according to fit the person, but the meaning is the same. You are all in the crucible of destiny. However, his is very particular to him. He smashed through the ancient religion like a hammer. The gods were displeased with him and marked him thus for eternity."(AN: I love this paragraph. It just reeks of foreshadowing ^_^) Evy sat silent for a moment. "So if we get through this life, we may have to do this again? Is that what you're saying?" she asked softly. Rick went to her side. "I don't think that's what Ardeth meant at all.right, Ardeth?" The last part he appealed to Ardeth to answer. "It is possible. I believe that the two of you are destined to continue going through lives until you finally get a chance to live in peace. But I don't know." Evy smiled slightly. "Thank you for the information, Ardeth. We'll be careful." Ardeth bowed. "It was my duty to inform you. I couldn't do anything less and still call myself your friend. Now I must go. The Med-jai need me." With that, he turned and disappeared out the door. Rick started to pace as soon as the door shut. "Rick, sit down." "I need to figure out what to do." "Nothing." Rick stopped in his tracks and look at Evy. "What d'ya mean nothing?!" Evy looked at him calmly. "He's over in America with no memory of me or his past. He's not going to be coming to look for me, and we're certainly not going to go looking for him. So don't worry!" Rick laughed. "You're right, of course. Now where were we before Ardeth interrupted?" Evy smiled. "Right about here." She kissed him and then curled up in the chair in front of the fire. Rick growled before picking her up out of the chair to sit with her and starting her on a tirade on how he shouldn't manhandle her just so they could sit together.life was good, but a little voice inside his head said, "For now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, it's done! How's that for a cliffhanger? ^_^ *dodges rabid readers who are still mad at her* Okay, I've already started the next chapter.so I'll try to get it out soon. Until then review! BTW, I don't appreciate flames particularly those that cuss me out. If you have a complaint about a review I made about one of your fics, please e-mail me and we can discuss it civilly. Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
